Star Wars rebals
by amu12041
Summary: Kanan and Ezra's mishaps at trying to practice.* changed rating to T & I'm not good at summaries


Sorry for bad grammar in advance my grammar is like In the negatives. I might get someone to fix it, I don't know.

Chapter: Training

"Ezra, focus! You'll never be able to master the force if you keep getting distracted!" Kanan raised his voice slightly at Ezra.

"And you never got distracted when you were a Padawan ?" Ezra remarked.

Kanan glared at Ezra in response to his retort. "Instead of this why don't we work on physical training ? You can't seem to focus anyway."Kanan suggested.

Ezra growled "I'm not going to have to run around the field and look like an idiot am I?" Ezra asked in a annoyed tone.

"No instead we're going to work on your reacting skills, although they are higher then your average Trooper by far, if a swarm were to come you, you wouldn't make it." Kanan said and just continued on with his little lecture.

"I will fight with you, to not only help you with faster reacting times but to be able to predict a targets movements, and to attack them whilst in battle without weapons. Meaning hand to hand combat." Ezra perked up a bit at the thought of being able to hit Kanan and not get yelled at for it, it was a rare occasion and one he seemed to like.

"No weapons, just fists but carry what you usually would, meaning have your backpack on. That way you can get used to carrying your stuff while we're on a mission. Ezra didn't really mind about having to keep his backpack on mainly because he usually had it on. Kanan stood up and helped Ezra off the ground where they were meditating, and took them outside in the field that away they wouldn't knock anything over in the ship. They both backed up a good 10-30 feet away from each other.

Kanan without warning came towards Ezra showing no mercy on him and landing a good punch to the gut. Ezra moaned in pain but decided it was his turn to attack, Ezra jumped over him and tried to trip him only to find him getting kicked in the gut Ezra moaned in pain. "You have to be faster then your opponent if you want to win. Try to focus and land a hit, without hesitation. If you do they'll be able to see through it leaving you with a weak point. And getting hit again, like what just happened now." Ezra decided we was going to go for a punch, and landed one but it was countered. Kanan grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground a lot more gentle then he would if Ezra were a Trooper, he didn't want to hurt the kid after all. "Try to counter your enemy's attacks, when they punch grab there wrist and twist as hard as you can, understood? Then try to land a punch, or a kick while you have them in your grasp." Kanan slowed his punches to make them predictable so his Padawan would be able to counter it. Ezra took the chance to bend his wrist and, then trip Kanan or try to.

"WHY CANT I TRIP YOU?!" Ezra said in an angered tone.

"It's something you always try to do, change up your attack patterns. Plus I have much more experience with close combat then you. The Troopers are trained to be able to avoid those little stunts of yours, though some are pretty stupid and somehow manage to fall for them." Kanan told him.

"They are not stunts! At least I have a plan for attack that doesn't change every ten seconds."

"Shut up and focus." Kanan said in a serious tone as he tripped Ezra.

"Grrrrrrr!" Ezra landed a punch to Kanan's side or so he thought but his master blocked it with ease.

"Add more power to your punch, and speed up your actions. That'll never effect a Trooper let alone a normal person. Plus Troopers have that armor on so landing a punch might not do anything to them, well at least with the punches your throwing." Kanan told Ezra. After hours of training, Ezra got the hang of it and was tired.

Now his punches had more of a punch kinda feel and not a tap on the shoulder or someone trying to push you but fails to do so. I needed him to get used to having unexpected things happen, so I kept my attacks everywhere. From punches to the side, gut, shoulder, and even at one point face. I also kicked him frequently to so he could focus on dodging kicks. I had him focus his attention on patterns, but I didn't have one so he couldn't figure one out that must have been aggravating for him. Kanan thought as he entered the ship. It was about time to go because Zeb, Hera, and Sabrine had come back with their food, and fuel for the ship.

"Hey, you two done with training yet?" Hera asked Kanan and Ezra.

"Yeah" They both said in unison.

"We're all ready so I'm gonna fuel up the ship really quick and get it ready." Hera said.

"Need any help?" Sabrine asked.

"Yeah it would be a big help, because it's going to take awhile if I do it alone." Hera replied.

Sabrine and Hera head outside of the ship to fuel it up, while Zeb and chopper do a quick diagnostics on how the ship was doing to make sure it was safe to take off. The diagnostics cam out clean, letting Zeb and Chopper know that everything was doing fine.

Ezra and Kanan are sitting in Kanans room because Zeb was sleeping in His and Ezra's room.

"Silence is the one thing that can help you when meditating, too many people and it'll be confusing and hard to focus." Kanan said too Ezra.

"Okay" Ezra replied with a smile.

As he continued to meditate and connect with the force as he had done before.

Let me know if you guys want me to do another chapter, by the way I don't post often but when you want me to I might depends on the ratings.


End file.
